winx_wiki_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
Musa's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Musa gets in the series. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magneta shorts on under her skirt. Musa Winx.jpg Musa Transform Nick.png Musa_Winx_2.png Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and like a CD-player shaped waist bag. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix after she saved Galatea from a fire that the Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the tenth episode of Season 3. It consists of a deep orange top that is strapless. Her wings are yellow with blue edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is equar and the same colors as her Winx top with pink ribbons on the edge. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are the same color as her lovenix eyeshadow. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club that haven't had the same skin color. Her fairy dust bottle looks like a pink tear drop trapped in a cage with flowers on them. It also has flower pieces dangling off of the cage. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix It is the magical ability to be at peace with nature. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is "pura armonia" which translates to "pure harmony" which serves to attack and harmonically reassure people. Lovix Her Lovix magic is the ability to control ice. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Her power is "Melodia della neve" which means "melody of snow" which serves to balance and maintain defense in battle. Harmonix Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Sirenix Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgandy and magenta top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgandy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border. Category:Musa Category:Fairy Forms